Greyer than Black
by Aoi Sendo
Summary: Summary inside, this is my first try so don't go easy on me please, the road to greatness was paved with constructive-critism(Not flames)! M for Cursing and later Lemons.


Disclaimer- If Naruto was mine Sasuke would not exist.

Naruto- 11 years old(He's a year older than his classmates making them all ten.)

Neji's class is the same age as Naruto.

Sum- An old tradition is brought back and six children are given a chance to be strong. But every gift comes with a curse. Good/Grey Danzou, good civilian council, good Orochimaru. (No Uchiha Massacre, so Sasuke isn't such an ass.)

ShinoHina HakuSasu IbiZabu NaruGaa KibaCho KankShika AnkTem AsuKur JiraOroTsu

**Chapter One: Learning from the Dobe**

Everyone in the class was lined up on a cliff infront of a lake that was a 60ft drop away, the teacher Iruka began to speak, "You may all be wondering why we're here, well aparently the Council decided to add the Drop of Faith back into the graduating requirements, it doesn't matter when you do it as long as it's before the graduating day," the entire class stepped back, but Naruto kept stepping back then broke forward in a run, everyone would remember this day. Not only did he jump but he looked so peaceful and resolved with his hands spread to his sides and eyes closed lightly, in the moment the looked at him they swear they saw an angel. Then, to the surprise of everyone, Shikamaru ran next. Followed by Choji, then Kiba(Akamaru not to far behind), Shino, and finally Hinata. An older classmen who had been just arriving stared shocked as his cousin basically Swan Dived of the cliff, running to the edge he saw five more people in the drop. Who one by one hit the water, everyone crowded at the edge waiting for baited breath for their future comrads to surface.

One by one their heads popped up and every gave a cheer, Iruka sighed and sat himself on the ground trying to slow his heart.

Suddenly the children gasped and he reopened his eyes. Six ghosts had knocked the children unconsous and were surronding them. One by one the children were possed by the spirits before their bodies laid quietly on the water and floated to the shore. All asleep.

-Down at the Lake-

As the children came up they started laughing and smiling at eachother. That's when the water started rising up near them. Ghosts raised up from the water, one woman and five men. They all smiled and said, "Call my name," that's when everything went black for them.

_One Week Later_

The six children were all put in the same hospital room(Hinata getting her own bed) because everytime they were put in seperate rooms their chakra would lash out. One by one in the order they jumped the six children and dog awoke, the nurse, Yukashi, who had been asigned to staying there was spooked when the six children yelled her name in delight and tackled her. Laughing she said, "Yes, yes I love you guys too. You guys scared us, what happened," the children went quiet, and Kiba decided to speak, "Ya' know I seriously can't remember a freaking thing. Well other than jumping of the cliff and diving into the water." They others nodded in understanding they didn't remember anything either, well except one thing... "Hey Yukashi-nee why didn't Hokage-ji tell me about the Kyuubi?" Yukashi froze fearing for her "little brothers" mind, Shino decided to ask the question, "What do you mean Naruto-san?" "When I passed out I was in this suewer(Please tell me if I spelt that coreectly or not) like place, walking for a bit I found this **HUGE***cue exagerated hand gestures* cage thing. Behind it was this _beautiful _foxy with pretty white fur and red eyes, she was walking back and for like Jiji-san does whens he's thinkin'. I said hello, and **BOOM!** the pretty fox starts yelling at me for jumping, saying how worried she was, and telling me if I ever did that again she would kick my ass into the next dynasty. Next thing ya' know she's telling me about my parents, how she ended up sealed in me by my father, how she was manipulated into attacking Konoha, didja know she and the other bijuu are acually gaurdians of the Elemental Nations? Weird Huh? Anyway the pretty foxy starts crying because she killed so many and than apologized to me for taking away my family. Weird right?"

Everyone just stared at him before Yukashi started pulling on his eyelids, "No dialated pupils, eyes remain in focus," Catching the meaning Naruto Shouted, "I'M NOT ON DRUGS!" and began pouting in a corner, "I would hope not," an aged voice said, the occupants looked to the location of the voice to see the Hokage, Hyuuga Hiashi(who was glaring fercly at Hinata), Abarume Shibi, Nara Shikaku, Akamichi Choji, Inuzaka Tsume, and her partner Kuromaru. All the boys bristalled at the sight of Hiashi and subcnsiously surrounded Hinata as she hid behind Shino. White armor formed around five of their shoulders, arms, waist, and calves(Naruto has a skeleton jaw with elongated canines, Shikamaru has a peice of bone that covers his forhead with two antler like bumps on it, Choji has a bull horned forhead peice, Shino's glasses were covered by a blindfold like peice, and Hinata had a crown like peice on her head). For Kiba and Akamaru the white armor covered their entire bodies, the adults stood still as statues, Orochimaru walked by and jumped about a mile high before passing out.

"Calm down everyone, what's the matter." Yukashi whispered slowly, in a distorted vice Shino said, _**"Get Hyuuga Hiashi out of here or we will rip off his head!"**_ When Hiashi wouldn't back down Akamaru began to grow and form more spikes that looked like fur, his eyes began to glow along with Kiba's, they shouted together, _"WE SAID OUT!"_ An unseen force forced him out and shut the door, decideding it was a good idea(and funny) to help Tsume locked the door. As the children changed back Tsume rushed at the now much smaller Kiba and Akamaru and hugged them, "I WAS SO~ WORRIED!" Kiba hugged his mom back and smiled, "Would you like to explain the reason why you were yelling, why Hiashi wasn't aloud in here, and what's wrong with Hinata's eyes?"

The children and Yukashi looked at Hinata's once Pupil-less lavender eyes, only to see Royal purple eyes with a lighter purple ring.

So please tell me how I did... and just because this is my personality I must add...

HAHAAAA Cliff-hanger!

God I suck...


End file.
